Healing
by Drakefr6
Summary: Everything that has come to pass in the last fourteen years has driven our hero to the brink. With an ultimatum from his beloved, and a helping hand from a friend will he finally heal?


I don't own High School of the Dead, I own John, Annette, and Jacob. This is the final installment to this story hope you enjoy.

Johnathon Knoll current head of the Takagi family sat down facing the television staring at the blank screen, oh how he hated these sleepless nights even thought it had been several years since the second outbreak he still had nightmares the blood and gore. He sighed heavily his latest dream had been a memory one he wasn't particularly fond of though his own mind seemed to mock his pain by replaying the horrific memory over and over, having seen countless therapists none were able to help so he poured his life into his work trying to forget the pain; but in return he only received more heart ache as his wife Saya Takagi threw him out of there home. He didn't blame her nor would he ever he loved her and their child, Jacob the name rolled from his lips into the dark and silent room, the word swallowed up by the silence that threatened to engulf him as well. He finally glared at the screen as though it were the cause of all his problems, with a vengeful snot he stood before making his way back to the bed room of his small apartment; since thier separation neither had filed for divorce they loved each other too much to destroy their family like that, the conversation form that day forced itself upon him having him relive probably the most painful day of his life.

_Saya Takagi waited in the dark resting in what should have been comfortably in the recliner but this night was nothing of the sort, her husband was late coming home from work; she knew he wasn't cheating on her he was just having trouble dealing with PTS or post traumatic stress disorder. She encouraged him to go to therapy to which he did but nothing worked, after she revealed she was pregnant four years ago he seemed to be come distant burying himself in his work, a single tear rolled down her face everything he was doing was to protect her and their children. She loved him more than anything but with his neglect of their family it was time for her to set him straight, she had saved his life before and she was going to do it again. Being so wrapped up in her internal musing she barley heard the roar of his diesel pull up and so she waited. The door opened revealing an exhausted John his hair unkempt, a five O'clock shadow visible at Six in the morning, he carried his jacket in one hand and keys in the other before tossing the first on to the couch._

_Saya's heart went out to him but it had to be done as she quickly activated the light next to the recliner bathing them both in a soft glow. To say he was startled was an understatement but from the look on his beautiful wife's face a range of emotions filled him starting from happiness, confusion, and finally fear. The scowl she wore told him everything he needed to know the neglect he had shown his family was coming back to haunt him, he didn't blame her he blamed himself he was a stranger in his own home his children barely knew him and it was all his fault. So he willed the weariness away preparing for the confrontation that was sure to take place, he knew there was no way he would be able to talk his way out of it and he wasn't going to try, and begging would only make matters worse and harder for him to recover. Saya stood and moved to stand just in front of him, she looked into his handsome face smiling lightly "John where were you" she asked almost in a pleading tone._

_He was barely able to return the smile "I was finishing up some things at work" he worked the truth out and saw the pain his words incurred on her._

_Tears began to roll down her cheeks 'Work, is your work more important than me, more important than our children" her voice breaking._

_John hated himself for making her cry and lowered his head "No" he paused before continuing "I'm just trying to leave a comfortable future for them as well as you. I want to ensure that what we went through and experienced they will never have to."_

_She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips "I know John, but were are just as important as that. I love you with all of my heart.."_

_He cut her off "I love you too."_

_She smiled and continued "But until you find yourself again and are able to understand that your family comes first you should... you should leave" she felt her heart break from her words but the devastated look on his face destroyed her spirit._

_He lowered his head and nodded "I see" the phrase slowly escaping his lips "I'll go pack" he said in a whisper that resembled a whimper moving around her and up to there room._

_Saya watched him head up the stairs to pack waiting until he was out of sight before falling to her knees fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, having just removed her rock no her mountain from their home she wondered how she would cope with his absence. She stood slowly steeling herself for his eventual return back down the stairs to leave the premises; John packed enough clothes for a week or two, before leaving the room a glint caught his attention drawing him to a photo. Picking up the fragile frame he ran a hand across the surface smiing lightly, seeing himself holding Annette on his shoulders her long blue hair framing her face that sported a gentle smile, next to him was Saya her long pink hair tied back in one long pony tail smiling as she leaned into him while holding a little bundle that revealed a baby Jacob, he had his fathers hair color a light brown but had his mother's orange eyes. John himself stood holding Annette his hair in his classic style parted over the right and hanging just below his left though a wide smile was plastered on his face, it seems like so long ago his mind wandered._

_He sighed placing the picture back on the dresser before moving out of the room stopping in the hall he entered Annette's room stroking her hair and kissing her cheek before reluctantly leaving. Closing the door silently he moved to the next room in the hall, standing before it like he was standing before God on judgement day he could feel his heart being torn asunder as he slowly reached for the knob, with every step he felt his resolve breaking but it had to be done as he stopped next to his young son's bed; kneeling down he smiled lightly before fixing his blanket, the boy never could keep still. He stood and turned feeling the tears well up he stopped at the door and murmured a goodbye, slinging his bag over his shoulder he made his way down the stairs to find Saya looking out the picture window arms crossed. He stepped down and moved stopping behind her, she turned forcing him to see the pain that this is causing her a pain that he wished her could take away "I love you Saya and I promise to fix myself, us, and our family" he vowed sealing it by kissing her cheek._

_Saya just about died as he kissed her and vowing to repair what he broke, as the door closed silently behind him the torrent of contained tears broke free, her strength fled leaving her helpless on the floor sobbing, wishing for the man she loved to storm back into the room like he did all those years ago to slay that which caused her discomfort and pain. It wasn't long before her broken voice woke the young children that once rested peacefully up stairs, the two emerged from their rooms giving each other confused glances, silently agreeing to find the source of the crying, they explored the dark home slowly making their way down stairs. The further they ventured down the stair case and deeper into the building called home the sounds of a broken heart grew louder until their eyes came to rest on the form of their mother laying on the floor, not knowing what to do they silently made their way to her and embraced her. The pain she felt was soon reflected by her children as they too cried, unaware of the events that took place only moments ago._

John bolted up from his slumber as the sunlight poured into his living room he shielded his eyes seconds later his alarm rang out calling his attention that today was important, he had an appointment with Rei Komuro who was now a very successful psychologist. He had heard she wasn't taking any patients but with nowhere else to turn he thought maybe that talking things out with someone who he had survived the horror with would yield better results, and with one phone call Rei cleared her schedule giving him a full day. She treated everyone from their group save for himself, her secretary tried to warn her against taking on a new patient but Rei ignored her and added him, from what he could tell from the phone call she seemed to be excited that he called she probably had spoken to Saya he guessed. He knew she was doing it because she loved him but to be completely honest he was afraid, afraid to admit he was a blood thirsty monster whose true colors shone when the world was in chaos and death meant life. So he showered shaved and prepared to set out for his appointment, dressing in what he considered casual a pair of dark khaki slacks under garnet long sleeve button down, and his tan dress shoes.

As he exited the building and entered the parking garage he slowly made his way to his blue Ford F- 350, turning the key the engine roared to life. He leaned against the seat worry setting in, how and what will she think of him, with a quick glance at the clock he groaned he couldn't procrastinate any longer and not going would prove he lied not only to Saya but himself about getting better to fix their family. Pulling out on to the street he wished the ride would take hours but seemed to take only seconds as he found himself standing in front of her office door, swallowing hard he knocked and stood for a moment before a beautiful Rei Komuro answered smiling in welcome. She gestured him in and leading him to the couch in the middle of the room to which he sat down listening to her "John" she said happily "I'm happy that you finally came to me. I know that Saya is" she said gathering her note pad and pen.

She continued "I know this is not easy, we all went through it together" she smiled " and to be completely honest you took it a lot like Takeshi, bottling it up till one day it begins to escape."

He nodded "I know, I thought I could cope and deal with it on my own. But now that my family is in jeopardy" he looked down as he clasped his hands together "I feel so helpless."

Giving him a light smile "I understand, we all thought we could, and now lets see if we can help you get better and on a path to repairing what is broken."

With the formalities done she instructed him to lay down and she began to play soothing music, the music began to lull John nudging him to lower his guard. He could feel the walls he built begin to crumble it was almost like going to sleep he could hear every word Rei spoke, but it was as though she was speaking on the edges of his awareness. He felt his body relax and the tension drain from him, Rei soothing voice continued to encourage him to open up and tear down the walls that prevented access, reluctantly he began to tear away at those walls brick by brick.


End file.
